


Unaired

by 2dont



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Gaslighting, It's for Ryan's safety okay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty much I wrote an episode for this, Protective Shane Madej, Scared Ryan Bergara, Work In Progress, sleeping on location, smut in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dont/pseuds/2dont
Summary: Shane was worried about him, or worried about the fact that his entire world was crumbling down due to Ryan’s impeccable evidence, or something, but it was still all Shane. It was Shane watching him, Shane giving off this energy, and Shane that was here with him. And maybe Ryan breathed easier with that thought, and maybe his heart fluttered just enough to know it wasn’t fear.orI wrote an episode where they stay overnight at a location and things don't go as they should.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Unaired

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so here's some garbage. There are mentions of murder, suicide, and blood, like most Unsolved episodes. I don't know enough people to have someone beta this for me, so I apologize for any mistakes. As always, let's keep the trash where it belongs: hidden on the internet. Enjoy!

It was five days ago that they filmed their one demonic episode for the season. Of course it wasn’t just “here’s a demon, clearly nothing else happened here besides this one demon”. There were a lot of things here supposedly, and Ryan was thrilled for absolutely none of it. But he admitted it offered too much to not explore and it would make a great episode. Shane was always excited about filming on location, and even more excited when they stayed the night. Ryan was his best friend and he loved spending time with him, but more specifically, he loved how Ryan looked at him when he got spooked by something. He looked at Shane like he was somehow his protector, like he relied on him. Shane thought the show was successful mostly due to the fact that it wasn’t like most other “ghost hunting” shows. If the show was just the two of them shitting themselves in a bunch of different locations, it wouldn’t be too much to watch. But when Ryan got scared and swiveled to look at Shane, that made the show for him. Maybe the wider appeal was the fact that they were both jackasses and Shane liked making fun of everything, but the show wouldn’t be all that it was to Shane without that panicked look in Ryan’s eyes and the trust that Shane would somehow make everything okay. It was amped up even more when the rest of the crew left and it was just Shane and Ryan. But Shane knew better than to say anything like that, because it hinted at some other feelings he was trying very hard to bury and never acknowledge. He was finally willing to admit to himself that he liked to feel like Ryan relied on him and gave him some sort of security, but that was the limit.

It was an old abandoned moderately sized boarding school that had been closed back in the 1990s or so. It had a long history, reaching back to the early 1920s, and since Shane and Ryan were there its history was hardly pleasant. There were of course a slew of student suicides over the years. Ryan picked out the more interesting ones to talk about; ones potentially caused by teacher-student relationships, more gruesome ones, but the most interesting one, the one he was dreading, was ruled a suicide, but there was much speculation that it was something much darker, but they would get to that later.

They wandered from room to room, Shane a step ahead of Ryan, Ryan explaining the significance of the room, what happened there, and who supposedly haunted it before asking the empty room some questions and using various pieces of technology to try to get an answer. The spirit box had said some pretty compelling things that night; like clear words, sentences,  _ connected thoughts _ . Ryan swore up and down that the box had in fact said his name when prompted. Whatever was there was answering questions and repeating names. This was something. This was evidence. And Ryan was ecstatic, though frightened. Here was something he could finally rub in Shane’s face; something almost solid he could point to and say “disprove that asshole!”. Shane did admit that there was a strange amount of coherency in what the disembodied voice from the box had said, which in turn made Ryan even more nervous because holy shit,  _ Shane was admitting to something _ . Shane was mostly going along with it just to watch Ryan squirm because that’s quality entertainment for everyone, so he was going to let Ryan take this small victory if that meant he could laugh at him for the remainder of the night, and secretly smile every time Ryan looked at him for a reaction. Sure, Shane could bullshit his way out of anything, but why immediately do that when it was so fun to watch Ryan walk around with his head held high, thinking he was the shit because he “proved” something, even if it was only for a minute or two until he inevitably got scared by seemingly nothing and nearly pissed himself. It was a double-edged sword from Ryan’s perspective: yes, he had as close evidence he could get at this point, but that meant that there was something leaving that evidence and he was locked in the building with it. What started as bragging quickly became paranoid fear with that realization only a few moments afterward. He started jumping at every creak or every time the wind rattled the building, spinning around in whatever direction he thought he heard the noise from to shine his flashlight at, wholeheartedly believing he would see something. He was not quite clinging onto Shane, but definitely stood much closer than normal and tried to make it seem unnoticeable. 

Shane’s night quickly became more interesting. Watching Ryan go from “fuck you I was right” to “oh shit we’re gonna get killed here” in a matter of seconds never got old. Shane even debated trying to secretly make some noises, or knock something off a shelf, just to really get inside Ryan’s head, and see if he could actually prompt Ryan to jump into his arms Scooby-Doo style. That would really be the icing on the cake for everyone who ever watched the show. Honestly, he would call the tonight a major success if Ryan just grabbed his arm once or twice.

The night went on and Ryan was a bit more nervous than usual with what had happened earlier in the evening, but he couldn’t let his fears get the best of him. If he was ever going to prove Shane wrong, and he would, tonight was the best bet. Every fiber of his body was screaming “get the fuck out of here”, but there was still too much of the episode to film, and he didn’t want Shane making fun of him for at least the next month because he chickened out.

“Why is it always the goddamn basement?” Ryan muttered as they started down the stairs, Shane a step ahead of him.

“Where else would the spookiest stuff happen?” Shane replied with a smile in his voice.

Ryan sighed as they reached the bottom of the stairs that opened into dark room, “A group of students continuously changing throughout the years as other members left, so for literally fucking decades, would regularly convene here, under this dorm, practicing dark witchcraft, sacrificing animals, and trying to summon or communicate with something hellish. A few teachers tried to catch or stop them, noticing changes in several top students on multiple occasions, but they couldn’t find anything condemning, only a few candles and ouija boards, which were confiscated. The students involved were sentenced to detention and restricted activities every time, but their twisted meetings were only stopped for months at best before continuing. Despite the history of the basement there were no bones, no blood stains, and no satanic paraphernalia ever found by teachers or security. Other students over the years reported hearing voices and seeing shadowy figures at the ends of hallways, as well as overwhelming uncharacteristic thoughts of violence when around this area. A few claim scratches or being physically attacked. One paranormal investigator reported the overwhelming urge to slit his or his teammates’ wrists. Many believe that these years of students brought forth something inhuman during their summonings that has never left.”

“You’ve said absolutely nothing about a suicide or a murder disguised as a suicided as you implied.”

“I’m building up to it. This is the background, here’s the story we’re focusing on right now.”

Ryan could almost hear Shane roll his eyes as he went into the focus story. “It was 1977 when a young girl’s body was found in this exact basement. Her name was Hannah Mills, a seventeen year-old junior and average student. She was on the track and field team and worked on the school’s newspaper. Before her death she missed several practices and meetings, and teachers noted that she seemed uninterested in class and her grades were dropping. Her friends told the authorities that she had recently started hanging out with a new group of students, most of which did not have good reputations around the school. Her friends said they tried to talk with her and ask what was happening, but she blew them off and didn’t want to talk about her new friends. After missing a day of class and her roommate saying she wasn’t in the dorm since the night before, the school security teamed up with local police and did a sweep of the campus. Her body was found in the basement of her dorm in a pool of her own blood, laid out on a pentagram drawn in chalk, surrounded by burnt out candles, and her wrists slit deeply almost all the way up to her elbows.”

“Did they watch, like, the most basic ‘how to sacrifice a human to the dark lord’ video and then follow it to a t? Next are you going to tell me a group of students were seen with ceremonial daggers and black hooded robes?”

“Yeah, not very creative, this group.”

“Disappointing. If you’re gonna sacrifice someone to Satan, let’s add some pizzazz! Make it interesting! This is the most vanilla human sacrifice ever.”

“Well, they conducted a thorough investigation, did detailed interviews with the kids Mills was seen hanging around with, but nothing was ever found. All the students had alibis and were in their rooms all night. Unfortunately the school didn’t have any security cameras in that area. Since there was no evidence, her death was ruled a suicide. Due to the suspicious nature of her death, rumors and theories have circulated around ever since. One theory is that this group of Satanist befriended her for the sole purpose of sacrificing her, and that she had no prior knowledge that she was going to be sacrificed.”

“Well, that’s one of the risks you run when you hang around with bad eggs.”

“The other theory is that she voluntarily agreed to the sacrifice in order to call something forth or to please whatever it was they worshipped down here. So we’re gonna try to talk with Hannah Mills while we’re down here, and maybe whatever she was sacrificed to, alone for ten minutes.”

“Alrighty, am I going first?”

“Please don’t invite anything to slit your wrists. We have to sleep down here.”

“Oh, I’m definitely gonna.”

Shane wasn’t a believer in energy or shit like that, but he felt something off in that room. Still, he kept with who he was, taunting the air around him, and nothing happened. He left and ushered Ryan in, closing the door behind him and waiting in the stairwell. He immediately heard Ryan say “oh fuck this.” He heard Ryan scream a few times and only smiled, knowing the cameras were on him. Honestly he was genuinely concerned about Ryan, but he couldn’t say or show any of that. Eventually Ryan came out, swearing up and down that something had touched him, complaining that he had to go back in there and stay to night, and Shane just kept smiling.

The crew and cameras left as they settled into the room they were staying in. They laid out their sleeping bags in the middle of the room and set up cameras in a corner, and as they did this Shane could literally feel the anxiety rolling off Ryan in silent waves, which wasn’t necessarily uncommon, but this felt different somehow. It had been several hours since the last use of the spirit box, or since anything had happened, though Shane would beg to differ that anything happened in the first place, but Ryan was still caught up on everything. Shane could tell. Ryan hadn’t really said anything besides basic single syllable answers to Shane’s questions since everyone left. He did seem much more paranoid than normal, more on edge, ready to pounce and scream at anything he thought he heard or saw, but for some reason refused to act on those instincts. At this point most of the show’s success was based around those reactions, so Shane couldn’t understand the restraint of those feelings. He wasn’t even really looking at Shane for reassurance, or a joke, or anything. As they readied themselves for bed Shane was surprised Ryan hadn’t called everything off yet. He was waiting for a repeat of the Sally House where Ryan would give in and insist on leaving. Shane was ready for that to happen, and honestly, couldn’t offer a new argument to change the tides to convince him to stay for a few more hours. He knew how Ryan felt. Things were just too much, the evidence was too uncomfortable, there was a weight on Ryan’s chest that he just couldn’t stand a moment longer. Shane was glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, trying to not make it obvious. Sure, Ryan got quiet sometimes when he got really scared, but even this seemed too much. Ryan would have brought something up at this point. Ryan would have tried to rub the “evidence” of the spirit box in his face, but nothing. He was genuinely and unspeakably scared. This was a new quiet and Shane hated it almost as much as Ryan hated the earlier events of the day.

Ryan picked up on the fact that Shane was watching him more closely than normal after everyone else left. Sometimes you just feel eyes on you, and Ryan tried to rationalize it away by saying it was his friend who had picked up on his heightened senses and fear. Ryan knew he was scared, but this was a new, more tangible and realistic fear. The spirit box had said  _ clear things _ and that was scary. He could feel that the air was different, more electric somehow, and his heart raced more. Shane was looking at him, so that was it. Shane knew the spirit box had said coherent sentences and that meant something was making that happen and it was too much for him to argue away. So now he was considering the fact that maybe there was something real that he spent so long saying it wasn’t. Maybe Shane’s whole world had turned upside-down and he was now trying to subtly look at Ryan for some sort of answer, but was too caught up being Shane to say anything. It had to be that. Ryan was too scared to think about what it could be if it wasn’t that. It wasn’t Hannah Mills or demons; it was Shane. Shane was worried about him, or worried about the fact that his entire world was crumbling down due to Ryan’s impeccable evidence, or something, but it was still all Shane. It was Shane watching him, Shane giving off this energy, and Shane that was here with him. And maybe Ryan breathed easier with that thought, and maybe his heart fluttered just enough to know it wasn’t fear. 

They finally laid down in their sleeping bags, Ryan placing his slightly closer than normal to Shane, close enough to feel the other’s body heat, but not quite touching. Terrified but silent, Ryan counted his breaths and focused on Shane’s proximity. He could hear his breathing. It was Shane. It was all Shane. And even if it wasn’t all Shane, even if it was Hannah Mills or something worse, Shane was still with him, the cameras were still on, and the sun was going to come up in the morning.

Normally Shane would fall asleep without much trouble. Ryan would be panicking a bit and stay awake longer, but it wasn’t really something he needed to be concerned about more than normal . It was nothing but dumb ghost stories and Ryan’s own fears. But Shane stayed awake, though he kept his eyes closed most of the time. He listened to Ryan, the rustling noises his sleeping bag made as he shifted more than he should, felt the rhythm of his breathing, and glanced over at him when he thought Ryan’s eyes were closed. There was so much more energy in the room. Much more than Ryan alone could produce. He felt it earlier when he was alone in this room and tried to ignore it, but here it was again, and stronger now. This wasn’t supposed to be happening, especially not like this.

Shane’s eyes shot open as he felt the temperature in the room drop at least twenty degrees. His first reaction should have been fear or anger or something besides just rolling his eyes, but no one chooses their first instincts. He looked over at Ryan, who was all wide-eyed with terror, staring back at him, waiting for him to do something, say something, dismiss everything. Shane just looked back at him. Part of him wanted to grab Ryan and run, but Shane was much more a relaxed person. It was a real chilly wind blowing through. He knew it wasn’t but tried to convey that as he looked at Ryan’s panicked face. 

Ryan thought Shane seemed more annoyed rather than scared. He watched as Shane slowly sat up and followed suit. Right as Ryan was about to ask if Shane felt that too, they both saw something in the corner of the room moving just enough to be noticeable and disrupt the small amount of light in the room. They glanced briefly back at each other, then back to the slow moving figure in the corner.

Ryan finally found his voice, but couldn’t muster more than a shaky whisper, “Shane what the fuck is that.” He knew Shane saw it, felt the temperature, there was no way he didn’t.

“It’s uh… It’s nothing Ryan.” There was no hint of fear in his voice; it was steady and sure and irritated. Shane waved his hand dismissively, but still stared at the corner. 

Ryan noticed the flashing lights on the cameras stop as he stared at the dark corner. “Stop fucking with me Shane what the fuck is that.”

The figure moved slowly towards them now and Ryan was trying to scramble to stand, to back up, to move away from whatever this was, and get the fuck out, but was only barely moving backwards slightly, one hand trying to reach out to grab onto Shane. 

Oh, yeah, Shane knew this energy. It took him a while to place, but upon seeing that shadow in the corner, everything made sense. Annoying, irritating, inconveniencing, sense.

“Shane we-”

“Fuck off!” Shane snapped, screaming and slamming his hand down on the concrete with a crack like thunder that echoed around them.

Shane’s scream was impossibly loud and Ryan swore he felt the building shake. He was frozen, eyes locked on Shane, unable to even look back at the shadow moving towards them. He couldn’t think of anything to say and just sat and stared waiting for Shane to do something else.

“Leave him alone.”

Ryan could only describe Shane’s voice as a growl, deep and guttural, somehow the most threatening thing he’d ever heard coming from one of the goofiest people he’d ever known. The figure in the corner moved slightly and growled something with the same anger and hate that Shane had, but it wasn’t any language he had ever heard before, it wasn’t really even words. It sounded like an animal more than something human. Shane stood quickly and Ryan’s eyes followed him. His stature was different and in the darkness Ryan’s eyes played tricks that made his hair look almost pointed at two spots. Ryan was shaking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shape grow bigger and somehow darker than the blackness around them. Ryan knew it was getting closer.

“Get the fuck out or you’ll have to deal with me! Don’t fucking touch him!”

Shane’s screaming hurt his ears and shook the walls. No one can scream that loud. Ryan was lightheaded and maybe about to pass out or have a heart attack he thought. Shane took a few long fast steps and ran into the shadow like it was something solid. He raised one hand and his nails looked longer and pointed. He was snarling something Ryan couldn’t understand. This darkness was fucking with Ryan’s eyes in ways he didn’t think were possible. The shadow growled back again and Ryan felt tears run down his cheeks.

“I will fucking kill you.”

This was quieter but somehow much more malicious. And then it was gone. It was over. The shadow was gone, the temperature was back to normal, and there wasn’t that same heaviness to the air. Shane turned back around and he looked like Shane again. He knelt down on the sleeping bag next to Ryan, turned a flashlight on and pointed at the corner of the room where the shadow had originally been, and set a hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Ryan are you okay?” Shane’s voice was back to normal, maybe even nicer and more sympathetic than it normally was.

Ryan tried to catch his breath and process everything that had just happened. “What the fuck was that.”

“I don’t know I…” his voice trailed off.

“You… you understood it. You talked to it.”

“No I didn’t. No, I…” he trailed off again, then reached a hand up to ruffle his hair nervously. “I can’t think of a good excuse.”

“What does that mean?”

Shane was nothing if not quick on his feet. This was easy. Just deny everything. “I didn’t talk to anything.”

“The room literally dropped in temperature, that was very clearly something!”

“Oh no a breeze came through, so scary.”

“Stop fucking around. I heard you yelling!”

“Yeah, you were having a nightmare, and were thrashing around, and I was yelling at you ‘cause I thought you were finally having that mental break we’ve all been waiting for.”

“Shane are you trying to fucking gaslight me!”

“Why would I ever do that?” Shane felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“I don’t remember going to sleep… or waking up.”

“What else would it be then, Ry?”

Flashes of Shane looking less like himself skipped through Ryan’s mind quickly: hair pointed far more than bedhead ever could, but still too dark to call it anything else, nails seemingly sharper than lighting could ever distort, but there wasn’t enough to skew it in the first place. No, that was stupid and outlandish and if he even hinted at something Shane would tease him until either he died, or he completely justifiably killed Shane for mocking him. That  _ was _ light tricks, or paranoia, or just Ryan being tired, undoubtedly. He sat still for a minute. This was far too real to be a dream though. He was still unsettled, but he often was in these locations, so he looked to Shane for something real and grounded. He could always count on him to be an anchor to sanity, though it likely came with a joke or two, but maybe that was part of the appeal. Shane looked sincere in his concern for Ryan. He looked worried and more tired than usual. Shane and Ryan just stared at each other, both waiting for the other to say something, both studying the other, both looking to read something across the other’s face that wasn’t said. 

Ryan turned away from Shane and buried his face in his hands. Everything was too much. The spirit box had said things. The room got cold. Shane had to be hiding  _ something _ , but Ryan didn’t know what. That shadow was something real; it had to be. Maybe Shane had seen the shadow and had yelled at it and was trying to protect Ryan from it, no matter the cost. Maybe Ryan’s heart fluttered a bit at that thought, but now wasn’t really the time for that. Maybe Shane was scared too and just trying to deny away. Maybe Shane thought it was all a dream. Maybe it was all a dream. Things were too blurry and Ryan was breathing too hard.

One of Shane’s hands moved from Ryan’s shoulder to his back as he doubled over, still breathing too fast, face still buried in his hands. All he could see were those weird flashes of Shane the light distorted. 

_ No no no. _

“Ryan what the hell is going on? Are you okay? Do we need to leave?” Nothing else but Ryan’s safety mattered anymore. Not the episode, not whatever feelings Shane was trying to hide, not anything else Shane was trying to hide. Ryan mattered and Ryan was here in front of him and it was his job to keep him safe.

Ryan shook his head, unsure if he was saying no to Shane or trying to shake those images from his head. “ _ Those aren’t real! _ ” he screamed inwardly. His heart pounded at a deafening volume in his ears and he felt Shane’s hands heavy on his back and shoulder. They were grounding. And no matter what stupid shit flashed through Ryan’s overly paranoid imagination, this wasn’t scary somehow. 

“Ryan, look at me. Please. Ryan, please.”

Shane’s voice sound pained almost, and Ryan’s head snapped back up, even if only to see the look on Shane’s face. He still looked so tired, but now seemed more distraught and disheveled. Shane moved both hands to cup Ryan’s face, wiping away tears Ryan just realized were there. 

“Ryan what is happening?” 

His head swirled as he looked at his friend in the dim light. What was happening? All he wanted to do was be back in his own bed, not surrounded by cameras.

_ The cameras! _

He glanced back at the cameras to see that all the lights were still off. Nothing was recorded. Nothing would be able to back him up that it wasn’t all a dream and that maybe something was real. Nothing would be able to back Shane up that it  _ was _ all a bad nightmare that included Ryan rolling around and Shane screaming at him concerned. Why had the cameras gone out? The batteries were full before everyone left, they had multiple cameras, and there was literally no reason at all why the cameras would have gone out, especially all at the same time. Every thought or realization he had was more damning and frightening. How could all of it have been a dream? What was that shadow? Did the shadow mess with the cameras? Did Shane even see it? Did Shane yell at it? Did he talk to it? Did he threaten it to protect Ryan? Even if he humored the most impossible and outrageous thoughts he had about Shane, he was never a bad guy in this story. He was just trying to protect Ryan, and he hated that thought, and he hated how it made him feel.

“Ryan, please, are you okay?” Shane’s voice sounded shaken.

That scared Ryan, not that it was challenging to do in the first place. Earlier Shane admitted to noises from the spirit box, the air was heavy, whatever it was Ryan had maybe dreamed, and now Shane was genuinely and almost tearfully concerned about Ryan?

All Ryan could think to say as his brain spiraled downward into more conspiracy theories and questions was “What happened to the cameras?”

Shane stared into Ryan’s now glazed over but still watering eyes, his heart breaking in some respects. He assumed he succeeded in making Ryan question not only his sanity but his reality, but it didn’t sit well with him. His hands tightly grasped Ryan’s shoulders. “Who gives a fuck about the cameras! Ryan please!”

Neither of them knew how long they had been staring and intermittently talking to each other. It had to be early. How long had Ryan stayed awake with nerves on ends, and how long was Shane worried about Ryan? How long since the shadow?

All Shane could think was “ _ Please let it be 7 am soon. _ ”

Everything Shane was feeling was genuine, all of the torment, conflict, and inevitable remorse that would follow him for god knows how long. He was completely torn over what was happening and the decisions he made, but this was better for Ryan. It was safer and saner. If this worked, everything could continue as it was. They would be mostly happy, working together, and keep being friends. Shane wasn’t willing to risk any of that. He would do anything to keep Ryan in his life, even if it ate away at him every time he laid down to sleep.

Ryan’s eyes just looked confused with a hint of panic. He looked like he was agonizingly picking over every single moment that happened the entire night, which, again, wasn’t entirely unusual for him. But, again, this was different. This had more fervor and fear to it. He could still feel Shane’s hands heavy on him, still see him staring back, probably the most shaken he’d ever seen Shane. Shaken for him, about him. His breath almost caught in his throat, but there were more real things to be concerned about. Any other time this would be a whole nother issue, but he was still near shitting his pants. He could worry about Shane’s eyes literally any day.

“Shane… I… I’m scared,” was all Ryan could articulate. 

“Do you want to leave?”

“Can you, uh… Can you check the cameras?” 

Shane took one hand off Ryan’s shoulders to rub his forehead, “Ryan what about the cameras? The lights are on.”

And sure enough as Ryan looked back at them, the lights were on.

“There’s no fucking way,” Ryan leapt up and grabbed one of the cameras off the tripod, trying to look through the memory to see what was recorded. 

“Ryan I don’t think you can look through the files on that; you need a computer.”

Still Ryan brought it back over to the sleeping bags and sat down next to Shane. 

“The light was off earlier. When, uh, everything was happening.”

“When what was happening? Your nightmare?”

“I guess I’ll just have to check the footage then.”

There was a brief pause as they stared at each other, Shane wanting to deny everything that definitely didn’t happen, Ryan wanting to break down, but nothing happened. They just stared, both looking some sort of rattled by whatever had happened. Ryan was shaken by the look of fear on Shane’s face, fear for him. Why did this thought keep finding its way to the forefront of his mind when there were so many other countless things to be worried about. So many terrifying things happened in the past twelve hours and here he was caught up on Shane being worried about him. 

Staring into Ryan’s eyes, all Shane wanted to do was blurt out everything, the truth of it all, and hope and pray things would stay the same. He wanted to focus on other parts of the truth that were right on the surface now after years of being buried, and hope things would change. It was too risky. He couldn’t stand to lose Ryan. But that look in his eyes was too much. Shane moved one hand to cup Ryan’s face, Ryan noticing the slightest bit of shaking, and took a deep breath. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this, any of it.

“Ryan, I-” Shane was interrupted as the alarm on his phone went off. It was finally seven am. Shane dropped his hands with a sigh and turned away from Ryan to grab his phone and turn the alarm off.

Ryan’s head swirled more. Shane was clearly about to say something pretty significant. It didn’t seem like Shane was about to say that the whole thing wasn’t a nightmare and it was all real and that he was scared. It was something else that Shane was scared to say. He looked at Ryan with so much concern and care. Heart fluttering was far out the window at this point; his stomach was doing fucking somersaults for more than one reason. He waited for Shane to say something else.

“Ryan, I think we should just record a quick outro and leave. I’m not gonna say anything about the nightmare to anyone. Let’s… let’s just pretend that nothing happened and let’s just go home, okay? We’ll edit everything out and it’ll be a normal episode, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess that works. Let’s do the outro then.”

So they recorded a vague outro, saying it was an uneventful night, grabbed their stuff, and left. And that was five days ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be hopefully by next week, and will have smut. Thank you for your patience. Kudos and comments would make my day. Come bug me on tumblr at [2-dont](https://2-dont.tumblr.com/).


End file.
